Can't Deny These Feelings
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: SMUT YAOI ROBOSEXUAL! Can't think of a summerary. I hope I did ok since this is my first Futurama fic. I hope they're not TOO OOC.


**SMUT YAOI ROBOSEXUAL! Can't think of a summerary. I hope I did ok since this is my first Futurama fic. I hope they're not TOO OOC.**

This story stars the two best friends/employees of the Planet Express crew. It was a long day. Going back and forth from 3 planets can really wear you out. What's even worse, is that there's nothing on TV. Well, nothing good anyways.

"Dammit!" Bender said. "There's nothing on!"

"What about All My Circuits". Fry replied.

"Nope."

"Nothing?" Fry asked. "Nothing at all?"

Bender flipped through more channels, then sighed. "Screw it. I'm gonna power down."

"Really?" Fry asked. "You usually never give up that easily."

"Yeah, but I'm tired." Bender lied down on the couch, covering his eyes with the sheild on his optics. Fry went to his room. Bender lifted the shield that was covering his eyes.

_"...What happened?" _Bender asked himself. _"Lately, Fry has been sleeping out here with me. I haven't slept in the closet in a month. I will say that it was great to go to sleep with something warm at my side. And, usually, wake up with my buddy, still asleep at my side. With him facing me while his body is scrunched up. His hot breath hitting me. Making my face flare up from overheating." Bender shook his head. "I shouldn't think like this. He's my friend. Besides, I'm straight. Fuck it. I'll deal with this later."_ Bender shut his eyes and the shield went down.

**(1 hour later)**

_"B-Bender! Oh God! T-touch me! Please!"_

_Bender grabbed the dick and started pumping. Hearing the moans coming from his human lover, this only made the lust-filled robot thrust even faster._

_"Hmmm...I-I'm cl-close!"_

_"P-please! I need it! N-need...you!_

_Bender kept at this pace on both his thrusting and pumping until...until...!_

Bender shot open his eyes and sat up, sweating oil profusely. _"Did I...Did I just had a dream about fucking Fry!? No...this isn't good. This is bad. Very bad! ...Wait...why is the couch wet?"_ Bender looked down to see a bunch of oil around his lower half, dripping onto the floor._ "Oh crap, it was a wet dream...how am I going to cover this up?" _Bender looked at the clock._ "2:37? Damn. It's only been an hour. Hmm...Is Fry still asleep? Probably. Well, since I'm up, I might as well go check on him." _Bender got up and proceeded to Fry's room. When he was at Fry's door, he hesitated. For some odd reason, he was nervous. He looked down to see his foot cups shuffling in anticipation. One side said go in. The other said wait. Not sure which side he should listen to, he went for opening the door partially. Upon doing so, he was met with an embarassing scene.

There was Fry. Only he wasn't wearing his underwear like Bender last saw him. No. Fry's lower half was completely exposed. In fact, he was pleasuring himself. Bender was in awe, his eyes extending to get a closer look, but pushed them back in. He's seen Fry do this before and when he did, he ran as fast as he could to his room/closet, face severely overheating. Even though running was on his mind, he was stuck. He couldn't move. He tried to shut his eyes but they were glued to the act before him.

"Ohhhhh...Be...ahh!" Fry moaned out, the last word being cut off by a moan.

_"What was that?" _Bender thought._ "Di-did he just say my name!?" _A look of hope appeared on Bender's features. However, it quickly fell a moment later. _"No...it couldn't have. That was just wishful thinking. He would NEVER be with me, Bender." _His emotions quickly switched to sadness. He sighed. Feeling his heart, or whatever he has that processes emotions, sink he started walking away slowly, body leaning to the ground to show his sorrow, letting tears fall from his optics to the floor.

Bender maintained his sad state and proceeded to go and lock himself in his room to die there. When he reached the door, he felt something. He turned around to see his red haired friend.

"What do _you_ want?" Bender feigned anger.

"I-I..."

"I-I, what?" Bender said. "Just say it." Bender crossed his arms.

"I...s-saw," Fry gulped. "y-you...in the doorway..."

Bender blushed, a worried expression plastered on his features. "Uh...a-are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw you watching me." Fry blushed deeply.

Bender blushed even more and more tears surfaced. "I-I'm sorry, F-Fry. I w-was going to c-check on you, but I accidentaly saw." Bender said, stuttering.

Fry put a comforting arm around his metal friend. "It's ok. I don't mind." 

Bender looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "How would you _not_ mind?"

Fry looked down, blushing bright red. "Well...maybe it's because...I..." Fry said.

"Because what? What is it?" Bender asked. "You what?"

"I..." Fry paused. Unable to say it, the red haired human leaned in and kissed the robot. It was a sweet kiss. One that Bender had wanted for so long. Fry pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. That." Bender looked in shock. For a really long time, he has wanted Fry to share the same feelings. He couldn't believe it. Until now.

"You really feel that way, huh?"

"Yes. Before I thought it was just a small puppy crush." Fry sighed. "But I've discovered that these feelings won't ever go away, because that's how I truly feel." Fry sighed again. "Now since I've told you, we won't be friends anymore, right?" Fry said, miserably.

Bender shook his head. "As usual, you are wrong."

"Huh?"

"We can still be friends." Bender reasshured his human friend, pulling him closer. A sly smile playing upon his robotic mouth. "But perhaps...we can be more...when we're alone, that is." Bender used his hand to tilt Fry's head up, to place a kiss on his lips, using the other arm to wrap around Fry's body. The red head shivered.

"Man, Bender." Fry said, slightly shivering. "Your metal body is really cold."

Bender extended his arm to grab at Fry's package, causing him to moan softly. "Then warm me up, you greasy meat bag!~3"

Bender carried Fry back into his room and layed him on the bed, removing his white T-shirt. He ran his hands along Fry's fully exposed body. The body heat warming up Bender's cold, metal one. A blush appearing upon the robot's face. Leaning down, Bender wrapped his arms around Fry's body, bringing him closer to obtain more warmth.

Bender kissed him again. Feeling Fry's tongue swipe over Bender's electronic mouth caused him to heat up more. It was a lot longer and there was more passion. Bender started to caress the soft flesh.

"B-Bender..." Fry shivered at the touch of his friend's, still, ice-cold hands. "S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold."

"Don't worry, buddy." Bender assured his friend. "You'll be warm, soon enough." Something clicked inside of Bender. The robot snaked his other arm to his buddy's cock, making him squeak in surprise.

"Ohhh...Bender..." Fry moaned. Elating in the sound, Bender sent a small jolt of electricity through Fry's body. The red-head reached his arms out to wrap around Bender's body. He started to pump faster.

"B-Bender!" Fry moaned out. "I-I'm gonna-hey wait." Bender removed his hand from the member. "What are you-?" The metal being put a finger over Fry's mouth.

"Shhh." Bender cooed. "You're not going to come until I decide you should."

"I didn't know you knew what that meant."

"Well, yeah. I'm not stupid." Bender said. "I know what it means. In case you didn't know, I can come, too."

"...You can?"

"Yeah! It's just not the kind you meat bags secrete. It's oil."

"Oh."

"Anyways..." Bender reached into Fry's drawer and took out a bottle of lube. "Time to prepare you."

"Pr-prepare?" Fry asked. "Prepare me for what?"

"For penetration." Bender said, squeezing some lube out onto his fingers. "You don't want to be in horrible pain, do you?"

"B-but, that's for when you have sex!"

"I know. That's why I'm doing this."

"D-do you even have a-?"

"A dick?" Bender finished. "Yeah, I do. Always had it. It's in my secret compartment."

"I thought your antenna-"

"Is only for robotic sex. For human sex..." Bender cut himself off to press a button in his underside to bring his 8 inch long, 3 inch wide, metal dick out of its hiding place. "...I've got this." Fry was somewhat drooling at the sight. He never thought Bender would have one. Not one like this, anyways. But he wasn't going to complain. Bender poured some more lube on his hands and ran them along his dick. Making sure it was slick for easy access.

"Now, enough questions. Spread your legs." Bender commanded. Fry did so and Bender stuck in a finger. It was slightly painful. Considering that Bender's fingers are wider and a lot harder than human fingers. After a minute or so, Bender stuck in another finger, slowly scissoring him. Fry clenched his eyes shut, letting a few tears fall. Bender noticed this and wiped them away. After another minute, he stuck his third finger in. Yet another minute passed, Bender's fingers were moving freely inside. Bender removed them and started to prod at Fry's entrance.

"Ready, Fry?"

"Ready."

Bender thrusted slightly, passing through the tight ring of muscle. Fry flinched. It was pretty painful, but the lube helped ease the pain a bit. Bender kept going in until his entire length was inside. He waited a moment before pulling out. When he did, he pushed back in a few times. The feeling in Fry went from pain to extreme pleasure in a matter of seconds.

Fry sucked in air through his teeth. "Bender..."

"Fry..." Bender moaned out. Feeling Fry's muscles clench around his member, Bender opted in gaining the speed he wanted. A good, moderate pace.

"B-Bender...!" Fry moaned, slowly losing himself in his best friend. "T-t-touch me...! Please!"

Bender was slightly shocked. Fry wanted the same thing in his wet dream! Well, if Fry wanted to be touched, then dammit, he was going to be touched! Bender slid a hand down to the redhead's rock-hard erection and started pumping, while sending down small jolts of electricity.

"Does that feel good, Fry?" The bending unit asked his human partner. "Y-yesss! F-feels...rea..lly good! Great, i-inf-fact."

"Good." A devilish smile appeared on Bender's features. "What about this?" He thrusted somewhat harder into Fry, hitting his prostate, making the delivery boy see stars.

"Ahh! Bender! R-right there!"

"What? This spot?" Bender thrusted at Fry's prostate again.

"Yes! Right there! Harder! Faster!"

"I don't know." Bender said, smirking inwardly.

"Please!"

"Well...ok. But only because you said please." Bender removed his hand from the member to lift up Fry's hips a bit so he can have all the room for the fucking. He started pounding at Fry's spot, while getting high off of Fry's moans. Bender was going faster after each thrust. Fry was reaching his peak.

"I'm gonna come...!" Fry said, remembering Bender said he wasn't going to come until he said otherwise.

"You can come." Bender said clenching his eyes shut, some oil dripping on his face. "I'm about to as well." A few more thrusts and Bender exploded inside of Fry, which made him come, too. Spraying his seed all over Bender's chest cavity. After all of Bender's liquid left him, he pulled out and collapsed beside his buddy. A few moments were spent by panting, coming off of their highs and Bender watching his oil come out of Fry's hole.

"So meatbag...how was it?"

"Great." Fry said truthfully.

"Good." Bender said. "But of couse it would be great. I was the one that did it."

Fry rolled his eyes and cuddled up against his friend, wrapping an arm around him. "Thank you."

"No problem, skintube." Bender retracted his metal dick back inside of him and extended an arm around the redhead to pull him closer.

_"Goodnight meatbag."_ He thought as he gave Fry a kiss.


End file.
